


A Collection of Unfinished Stories and One-Shots

by stellaesomnias



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaesomnias/pseuds/stellaesomnias
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of unfinished stories and one-shots that I don't think I'll complete... ever. They are entirely reylo, and I hope you enjoy whatever goes on in my crazy brain.All of these stories, are unfinished and unedited.





	1. parasite

They weren’t friends. They were enemies. They weren’t lovers. They were strangers. They were nothing to each other on the battlefield. He had changed, but that wasn’t his fault, it was  _ hers _ . She hadn’t been there when he most needed her, she didn’t believe him when he told her there was a darkness coming, she didn’t save him when he cried out for help. Instead she ignored him. She ignored him. 

When she found out that he had finally been taken over by the darkness she locked herself away and tried to reach out for him. She tried for three days before Finn found her in her room and she cried to him telling him everything; the interrogation room, the forest on Starkiller Base, their Force Bond on Ahch To, them meeting on Snoke’s ship, their continued Force Bond, him teaching her, and her teaching him. Finn had held her while she only cried. 

After that, Rey continued training, but her training was no longer held back, She destroyed every dummy, ever practice droid, every simulation. But as she stood on this rainy planet, Rey knew that no simulation could’ve prepared her for this. 

Igniting her saber, she could hear the hiss from the rain hitting the blade, this handle shuddered slightly from the vibration and the instability of the now broken kyber crystal taped safely inside. Her face was illuminated by a pale blue light and her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to maintain herself. 

She watched as Ben ignited his saber, his body illuminated by the bright red. His head was tilted forward and he seemed ready to attack, ready to kill. His eyes weren’t yellow, she had remembered reading in the Jedi Texts that a Sith’s eyes became yellow, but even from across the field, she noticed that his eyes were still the same. 

“Ready when you are Rey.” She heard Poe’s voice in the earpiece. He was flying towards them, still a far distance away that she couldn’t hear them, and high enough that Ben couldn’t see them. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she stared at Ben, she didn’t want to forget this moment, she didn’t want to forget the last time she would ever see his face, she didn’t want to make this decision, she was 21 for the sake of it all. 

But as she stood there watching his stoic mannerisms, and his off-putting, patient stare, she knew that this wasn’t Ben Solo anymore, this wasn’t even Kylo Ren anymore. As the rain continued to pelt her face, she felt fresh tears leave her eyes. She closed her eyes.

“Open fire.”

The sound of blasters firing from X-Wings made her eyes snap open. They aimed right for Ben, right for the troopers, and she felt her heart breaking in two. Why had she fallen in love with this man, why this man of darkness and night, this man who refused every offer she gave him to come with her? She couldn’t understand it, she couldn’t even as she watched the ground explode underneath his feet. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Finn standing there, he gave her a sad smile, and she could only smile back at this moment. Rey returned her attention back onto the opposite side of the field. The X-Wings had ceased fire and slowly, lone survivors stood up, they seemed at a loss of what to do. They shifted from foot-to-foot, their grip on their blasters constantly changing as they were without a leader now. 

Just as Rey was about to call them over to join them, to forget their life of crime, someone else stood up. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of him. His face was covered in mud, his hair a wild mess, his cape had holes in it, and his shoulders were rising and falling at a quick rate. 

“He’s alive.” she breathed out. He stared at her, his saber turning back on. 

“Should we do another run?” Poe’s crackling voice called out in her ear piece. Rey didn’t answer right away because she was curious as to what he was going to do next. Suddenly his hand raised to the air, as if he was reaching for something, he was. 

Her eyes went wide, “Another run, Poe,  _ now! _ ” she cried urgently. Rey braced herself for whatever was coming, she watched as his open hand turned into a fist, suddenly a rogue X-Wing started falling to the ground. It was right on top of the Rebellion. 

“Move!” Rey screamed making a dash away from the impact sight. Turning, she watched as the X-Wing fell on at least 50 stragglers. She had fallen from the impact, her once white clothes now stained with mud. She groaned and slowly stood back up. Her saber had turned off from falling and as she gripped it she noticed Ben was smiling. 

“Call off the attack Poe.” Rey’s voice was light as she spoke. Her eyes never leaving Ben’s. 

“What?” he yelled into the earpiece. 

“ _ Call off the attack Poe!” _ she shouted. Turning to look at the reassembling Rebellion, she saw Finn and Rose standing there, both of them checking each other out for any injury. Turning she saw Ben was still standing there smiling. 

Rey took a shaky step forward. 

“Rey!” she heard Finn yell. She ignored him as she continued to move towards Ben. Ben began making his descent towards her, as they got closer and closer, she realized the rain was becoming heavier and harder. 

Finally, they met in the middle, both of the red and blue of their lightsabers reflecting on their face. Rey noticed how exhausted he looked, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was sickly pale. His veins were dark and he seemed to have an infection, but he did. There was a parasite inside of him. 

“Ben.” she whispered. 

“Ben’s gone.” he spat. She stayed, unmoving from his coldness though it hurt her so much inside. 

“Ben.” she repeated. 

“He’s gone.”

“Ben.”

“He’s gone.”

Over and over they repeated it, she could see he was becoming agitated, and impatient. 

“Ben.”

“ _ HE’S GONE _ !” Ben pulled out his saber and went to attack Rey, but she blocked it. As lightsabers were drawn, firing between the Rebellion and the First Order began. The two began a dance of life and death. Rey was as equally skilled as Ben as he taught her everything he knew, but now, with this parasite destroying him, she realized he had become quite unpredictable. 

As lightsaber hit lightsaber, lightning struck, followed by a loud roar of thunder. The two continued their intricate dance, but Rey was beginning to tire out, even though she was faster and lighter then Ben, when he hit, it took every ounce of strength she had to block it. So after about 10 strikes, she was falling.

“Ben!” she cried out. “I know you’re still in there! Fight it!” she screamed as she side-stepped from a launch and Ben stumbled forward. She never went to the offensive side, because she couldn’t risk hurting him. 

“Ben’s dead!” he snapped as he turned and went to strike again. Rey gasped out as she struggled to block it. 

“Ben! Fight it!” she screamed through the rain. “Fight the darkness Ben!” she was almost inaudible against the rain. The rain had been nothing more than a mist when they first showed up, but as she neared Ben, she noticed it had become a sprinkle, and then a light shower, and now as they fought, it was as if she was back on Ahch-To, fighting against the wind and sharp rain. 

As Ben went to attack her, Rey used the Force to dig into his mind, to find where Ben really was. It was as if time froze and Rey was transported to another world. 

_ She was in a beautiful house with paintings and photographs adorning the walls. The house was filled with knick-knacks, and little trinkets from all over the galaxy. She saw a little boy with a mop of black hair run past her and as she turned to follow him, she was now standing in a grass field. _

_ There were two people sparing in a pit. One boy had light blonde hair while the other had that same mop of black hair. She watched as the dark-haired boy used a move that caught the eye of an older man, she noticed that it was familiar, and she watched the blonde-hair boy fall down and raise his hands as if he was yielding. Her eyes went wide as the boy was about to strike the other boy, when the older man stood and yelled.  _

_ “ _ BEN!”  _ Rey was again transported to that same boy kneeling in front of Snoke. Snoke’s long, skeletal hand rested on the boy’s head, and then she was transported to a memory she knew all too well.  _

_ She was standing at the end of the walkway. She saw a man standing there in all black looking at the lightsaber in his hand. His helmet on the ground and his vision stuck on the hilt of his saber.  _

_ “Ben!” she called out. He didn’t move, he didn’t even seem to register his name. She ran down the walkway, her eyes full of determination. But with every step he seemed just as far away.  _

_ “Ben!” she called out again, her voice becoming more desperate as her head began to hurt from focusing so much.  _

_ “Ben!” she screamed. “Wake up! Ben!” He didn’t move, he didn’t register. His eyes still on the weapon that just moments ago killed his father.  _

_ “Wake up! He’s using you! Ben!” she screamed, her voice becoming hoarse as she was beginning to lose hope.  _

_ “Ben Solo!” she screamed once more and raised her hand forcing him to break from his thoughts. He snapped his attention up and stared at Rey.  _

_ “Rey!” he called out, his voice almost like a whisper. She ran to him, he ran to her, and this time, she got to him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe, she felt secure, she didn’t remember that once she got out of his head she was going to be back in the middle of a battle.  _

_ “What are you doing in here?” he asked, pulling away and looking around the room.  _

_ “You need to wake up.” she gasped out urgently.  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “The Parasite, it has you. You need to fight it Ben. If you don’t-” Rey didn’t dare finish the sentence as she stared up at him.  _

_ “What do I need to do?” he whispered.  _

_ She stared at the ground, she knew what he had to do, she’s known from the moment they touched hands on Ahch-To. Looking back up at him she gave him a soft smile, “You need to accept the Light. Abandon the Dark, Ben. It’s the only way.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _

_ “What happens if I don’t?” he asked nervously. _

_ “You’ll die.” she paused for a moment. “Or I’ll die.” His eyes opened at the last part and stared down at her.  _

_ “You won’t die Rey, I’ll make sure of that.” he smiled. She smiled back at him.  _

_ “Wake up Rey.” he whispered.  _

With that Rey flew back as she left his head and fell on her back in the mud. The rain hit her once more and time began once more. Groaning, she slowly got to her feet to see that Ben was standing there, his breath was ragged as he stared at her. 

“You think by just going in there and talking to him that you can  _ save him _ ?” Ben laughed. “Pathetic child. I cannot be killed, I will live on, if not in him, then in you.” He uttered, his voice dark. 

Rey simply shook her head, “No. You’re not. You’re finished.” Rey stated simply. She powered on her saber again, a newfound strength was placed inside of her as she stared at Ben, ready to keep defending him until he awoke. 

“After today, Kylo Ren will be destroyed, and there will only be Ben Solo.” Rey stood her ground as she raised the light saber, ready for whatever the parasite had to offer. 


	2. fall of the galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, this was my take on Episode IX

_ Episode IX _

_ Leia takes the Resistance to Cloud City to meet up with an old friend: Lando. Rey helps Finn take care of Rose and she learns of Finn’s feelings for the girl. Rey and Poe grow closer as she is in tight quarters with him and everyone in the Resistance, but it doesn’t last long when she has a vision of something calling out to her.  _

_ Rey leaves with R2 on the Falcon after explaining to Finn where she’s going and he volunteers himself to go with her, but she asks him to stay so he can watch after Rose, he begrudgingly agrees and she leaves him to find out what’s calling her.  _

_ As she’s travelling her connection with Kylo Ren starts back up after months of it being dead. She first sees his shadow crossing a corridor and then soon she sees him one moment sitting down and then he’s gone, and the next thing she knows he is face-to-face with her and they just stare at each other until one of them turns and leaves.  _

_ They never talk to one another. _

_ Kylo is the Supreme Leader but he can sense the tension rising from Hux everyday, he can feel an uprising happening. He knows Hux wants him dead, yet he hasn’t done anything yet. He is being plagued by Luke’s Force-ghost who only stares at Kylo from afar before disappearing, he also sees other ghosts: Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda. It makes him feel even more crazy.  _

_ Finn, Chewie, and Poe are assigned to visit a grassy planet, Lothal, in hopes to reach out to sympathizers for the Resistance. While there they meet a wild-haired smuggler by the name of Jannah. She helps them navigate the land until they get to the capital.  _

_ Rose is helping Leia with repairs and preparations after she wakes up and keeping in contact with Finn as she does so.  _

_ Rey makes it to Devaron and refuels and make repairs. While she is there she discovers an old Jedi Temple and has a vision of a desert planet and a kyber crystal glowing purple from deep within the caverns. She also sees a battle between her and Kylo Ren once more and she saw three outcomes, one where she lives, one where he lives, and one where they both live. She also sees a young man with a curved hilted red lightsaber kneeling before a ghastly figure covered in dark robes, she makes the mistake of thinking this is Anakin Skywalker.  _

_ She gets pulled out of the vision and stumbles back to the Falcon and finishes minor repairs before flying out. _

_ Leia, Finn, Poe, and Rose are reunited on Cloud City where after making contact with Rey are told to meet her on Jedha, but she requested that Finn join her on Pillio so she can retrieve something.  _

_ Finn meets her on Pillio and with his help defending her from the scritters they get inside Palpatine’s observatory and she finds a few texts and then something else catches her eye, a letter, written out to Palpatine from Darth Plagueis. As they’re heading back to their ship it begins to pour and she sees people surrounding her ship as they come over a hill. Finn holds her back but she instead grips her staff tighter and soon enough they’re fighting.  _

_ Finn runs for the ship to protect it as Rey takes down the guards from outside. She gets knocked down and as she is about to get bashed in the face the clan leader cries out as a red lightsaber gets plunged through him. It’s Kylo Ren. Rey stands up quickly as Ren takes a step forward, she sees him holding something else, another lightsaber. He’s masked again and behind him are a group of people.  _

_ The Falcon starting up shakes her from their stare down and she runs for the ship. Kylo and his knights don’t move and only watch her as the ramp closes and the ship takes off for Jedha.  _

_ They meet up with the Resistance on Jedha City, they’re staying in an old Jedi Temple. Rey along with Finn and Chewbacca... _

_ Beginning dialogue: _

Kylo Ren had fallen into the shadows of the First Order. He was rarely seen and had become somewhat of a scary story to tell to the new soldiers and ensigns. But to General Hux, Kylo Ren has become an intolerable pain that he can barely stand anymore. He hardly took any initiative when it came to matters important to the structure of the First Order and he almost seemed bored of hunting down and destroying Resistance bases. He had even made them move past a planet to Hux's pointless arguments. Now Hux dreads his daily reports to Kylo at the end of the day due to the lack of his 'Supreme Leader's' interest.

He made his way down the walkway to where Kylo sat perched with his mask off and to the side of him in this massive chair. After getting rid of Snoke's body, Kylo didn't want anything in the throne room to be changed, so they didn't change anything. The drapes were still burnt and the ground was still charred. Kylo glanced up to look at Hux but didn't even bother muttering anything in greeting to him. 

"Good evening Supreme Leader, we have no new information surrounding the whereabouts of the Resistance but one scout ship had said that there was a small riot on Kessel. But it was handled quickly, two squads had just completed their last day of training of special operations are waiting for your command to do an operation on Mustafar." Kylo's head raised from its perch on top of his hand. 

"Mustafar? Why there?" Kylo's voice was wavering as he spoke. His curiosity was getting the best of him and then is when Hux got an idea.

"Well, my father was apart of Operation Cinder, to rebuild the Empire if it ever got destroyed, a contingency plan of sorts. Well, after Snoke rose to power they abandoned the operation and shut down all of the protocol droids. Yesterday we found the droids and powered them back on, after having some engineers ticker with them, we got the next part of the plan, go to Mustafar and retrieve the holocrons of Darth Vader, but first, we have to go to Pillio to retrieve a key to Darth Vader's fortress. I guess the Emperor made a spare." Hux shrugged casually as he spoke, his eyes staring hard at Kylo, challenging him not to go.


	3. an unnamed fic idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started coming up with this when I was in the middle of writing Hopefully Something Beautiful, which I still am -_- but I never got around to it, nor do I think I will.

_Summary: _

_ Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose are on the run after they witness a Cult sacrifice someone. Then Rey meets Detective Ben Solo who she quickly falls in love with and she tries to get him to help work the case. But as time goes on, Rey feels that with each and every happening and then it quickly being covered up she believes she’s going insane.  _

_ **** _

_ **Chapter one: rey and the gang ** _

Introduce the main character and her friends who all attend Hanna University. Finn is an architect major, Rose an environmentalist major, Poe is actually a Captain in the Air Force and is currently stationed there, and Rey is an Agriculture major. 

** _Chapter two: night out_ **

The four of them are hanging out in Rey and Finn’s apartment when they all decide to go out. This will show the first half of the night, them getting ready, them leaving, them beginning their night.

** _Chapter three: a murder on Orient Ave. _ **

Five hours after getting wasted, the four are on their way back when they hear a scream coming from an abandoned industrial building. Going inside to investigate, Rey takes a video of a ritual from a group wearing all black and covered in masks. They see a girl being sacrificed and then a demon appears from the shadows and drinks her blood that has been channeled into a chalice. Finn accidentally knocks something over and the four run off.

** _Chapter four: What To Do?_ **

They meet the next morning at Rey’s place and they go over the footage Rey got before deciding to go to the police. When getting there, Rey submits the footage and after a squadron gets sent to the building with nothing to report back, Rey become suspicious and goes back to investigate.

** _Chapter five: The Industrial Building_ **

Rey along with Finn and Rose decide to investigate the building and after some time, Rose comes across marks in the floor. Everyone notes that they’re claw marks and resemble that of the demons long claws they saw yesterday. Poe refused because he didn’t want to be involved with something that could be damning to his career. 

** _Chapter six: the name’s Solo, Ben Solo. _ **

Rey meets Ben on a dating app, and they hit it right off the bat. Rey immediately falls for the charming Ben Solo and immediately hooks up with him even though that’s her biggest no no. He takes her back to his place. 

** _Chapter seven: letter in the mail_ **

One week later, Rey receives a letter in the mail and sees that it’s written in blood and there’s a photo attached to it, it’s of her with her eyes scratched out. She immediately calls Ben who comes over and tells her that they should take it to the police. They tell her that she should probably stay with a friend due to them thinking that it could be a stalker. Ben invites Rey to stay at his place, and she accepts. 

** _Chapter eight: welcome to the Solo House_ **

Rey packs her things and after some nervous calls from friends, she goes to Ben’s house. 

** _Chapter nine: the next day_ **

Rey goes to school and chats with her friends about everything that’s going on. Rose and Finn both agree that they’re out on this little crusade after hearing about her creepy letter. 

** _Chapter ten: a man in a mask_ **

On Rey’s way back to Ben’s, she notices a man following her with a white mask. She gets back to Ben’s place and immediately locks the door. But she goes to the front window and secretly takes pictures. 

** _Chapter eleven: the case of the missing picture_ **

When Ben comes home from work, Rey eagerly tells him about the pictures, but when she goes to show him, she notices that the pictures don’t have the man anymore. Ben just says nerves, and decides to calm her down.

_ **Chapter twelve: basket of intestines** _

Rey is home before class and Ben’s left for work. The doorbell rings and when Rey opens it there is a basket full of intestines. Rey screams and calls the police. They come to investigate find that the basket is gone from the front door and there are no signs of intestines. 

_ **Chapter thirteen: field trip** _

Rey’s ag class goes on a trip to a local farm where Rey finds a pig who’s been gutted and strung up on a scarecrow platform with a letter for her. The police are called, and Ben picks her up. 

_ **Chapter fourteen: ** _

Rey becomes Ben lapdog

** _Chapter fifteen:_ **

Her friends begin to notice that she is at Ben’s beck and call. 

** _Chapter sixteen: _ **


	4. a reworking of TROS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a reworking of the very end of TROS of Ben's death. I wanted to add some more emotional weight and more of Ben's side as we mostly got a pretty emotionless scene.

His name on her lips sounded so different this time compared to the many other times she had said it. As if he was finally hearing it for the first time, there were no voices screaming in his ears, he wasn’t in pain, or exhausted anymore. As he looked her over with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, he was beginning to feel the quick entrails of death trying to bring him into a deep sleep. He wouldn’t welcome death, not yet. He wanted to truly make sure she was ok, that she wouldn’t slip through his grasp once more. Her fingers brushed his cheek, his lips, his chin, her eyes were full of wonderment and an excitement that after a year of fighting against one another, they were finally agreeing, they were whole, and he never felt lighter. For the first time in his life he didn’t feel alone. 

  
This is what their connection was supposed to be. This sameness, this oneness. He had found his home, his equal, his soulmate. He had finally found Rey.

  
He sized her up, trying to remember every detail of her face, from the freckles adorning her cheeks, to her beautiful dark eyes, to the little scar on her right cheek, to her lips, and everything about her he tried to memorize. So that when he fell, which he knew was soon, he could dream only of her. \

  
But then, as if the stars had aligned just for him, she pressed her lips to his. He knew he didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve her love, or her acceptance, he didn’t deserve any of this time with her. _But oh Lord how he welcomed it_. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her torso. They stayed like that for a few seconds, each of them alive and on the right side of this stupid war.

  
They pulled away, but the strings connecting them through the Force kept them close. The strings were alive between them and burning bright white light. If the world could see it, everyone would be blinded by how burning bright it was. He smiled at her and let out a suppressed laugh which she matched. Her hand rested on his cheek while he caressed her neck gently, rubbing soothing circles along the nape of her neck. He could sense she knew what was quickly over-taking him.

  
It would be better this way. He couldn’t return home, he couldn’t face the Resistance, they would try him and sentence him to death within a matter of minutes. He had done all he could do to atone for his sins and that was by letting Rey live while he died. He began to feel his mind slip, but he held on only to the image Rey. She was the light that this galaxy needed, especially after all the years he threw it into darkness. He fell back onto the ground, her hand clasping his slowing his fall. As his heart stopped and his brain drifted off, he had finally found a place of peace, quiet, and of light. A place where he finally felt free after all of these decades of being trapped.

  
_Ben._

  
It was his mother’s voice. He was standing now, wearing not all white like his mother or uncle who stood beside her, but instead dark grays, as a reminder that he would never fully be Ben Solo again, he would never truly be the Jedi anyone prayed he should’ve been. He was Ben Solo, the son of Leia Organa, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, he was a balance of light and darkness, just as Rey was. With her extra tap into the light and his extra tap into the dark for a few moments the galaxy if not the universe was at peace, was in a state of pure balance. Turning behind him, he saw Rey sitting there clutching his clothes and weeping. 

  
He walked up behind her and knelt down, “I will always be with you.” He reached out to touch her cheek and wonder upon wonder, he was able to caress it. Whatever the Force was providing for him he decided not to question it. He watched as her head snapped up and looked around wildly for a moment. Finally she looked back down at his clothes and a soft smile spread on her lips. 

  
“Always.” 

  
With that he stood as Rey stood and this time he watched her leave the throne room. 

  
Turning back to his mother, she outstretched his hand and with teary eyes and a smile on his face he took her hand and followed her into the Force. Finally, after thirty years, Ben’s head was quiet. 


End file.
